Ernie in Love
Ernie in Love is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Ernie falls in love with a plus sized model, and is encouraged by Arnold to ask her out on a date. Plot Arnold finds Ernie in a garbage can, outside an upscale apartment building, waiting to see a glimpse of a tall and lovely woman named Lola. Later on, the two bump into each other in the apartment, revealing Ernie having a stack of magazines with the same woman from that day. Ernie admits she is a model and he has a crush on the woman, saying he was at a job site when he saw her walk buy, and instantly fell madly in love with her. following her all the way back to her apartment in his wrecking ball crane (somehow she didn't notice). He doesn't want to talk to her because he's afraid she'll reject him for being short, so he "admires her from afar". He says her name in his sleep, made a statue of her, and wrote a million love poems. Arnold convinces Ernie to get the courage to talk to Lola. Ernie approaches her in the park as she is eating ice cream and engages in small talk. She gets up to leave and Ernie reurns her book, which makes her happy since she was on the final chapter. Ernie walks with her and talks about seeing her the other day help a little boy who couldn't reach the water fountain. When they get to her door, he nervouslt asks her on a date and she accepts. Ernie rushes to Arnold excitedly and says the two of them will be spending the next afternoon at the boardwalk. Ernie then panics as he realizes he is going on a date and gets Arnold's help to get ready. He asks Arnold to follow on their date from a distance to not help Ernie make a fool of himself. The next day at the boardwalk Ernie and Lola have a good time. Lola mentions how she is a plus sized model and must eat often, as she could lose her job if she doesnt maintain her "large and lovely" figure. Lola also mentions how she finds a new word in the dictionary every day and tries to use it in a sentence. Ernie happens to use one which excites her. After the date Ernie asks her out again, but she rejects his invitation to go on another date, as she worries about how it looks- her being "large and lovely" and him being short. Heartbroken and disappointed, he accepts and starts to ride off in the taxi, but returns and stands up to her, saying he's a big man in the heart and that should count. Afrerwards, Ernie begins to hide all his affection of Lola, taking down her posters and covering the statue of her. The next day, Lola comes to his apartment to apologize for how she acted. Ernie accepts her apology and agees to go for coffee, Lola suggets dinner, and Ernie jokes thats she's "going too fast". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5